The War of the Clans
Background The War of the Clans (named for involvement of the three clans) is an ongoing server conflict that has enveloped many leading nations. The Clan of Argos, led by their dignified leader Nekuness, was invited to the server by wolfhound24 as a means to basically block The Roman Empire (TRE) from exercising its power. However, no battles arose as Nekuness wisely withheld open conflict so early in Argos's server career. Tensions mounted during Seleucia's conflict with nachonite's nation, whereas nachonite had Argos begin flagging the capital of Seleucia, Chaeronea. However, Argos retreated when TRE stated its support for Seleucia. However, Argos began the flagging of the newly created nation Templars, owned by renowned warrior Hooson, with relatively no warning. This spark quickly ignited the kindling of war as another clan allied with TRE, Arkstal, joined the fray. Main Combatants Argos, led by Nekuness VS The Roman Empire led by Consul xSphinxHDx and Suicidecreepers & Arkstal led by adzy History Battle of Blood Gates Argos began an unprovoked attack on the capital of Templars, Blood Gates, catching everyone unprepared. As such, while a defense was hastily organized, Argos made progressed with flagging efficiently and speedily reached the structures of the city. TRE warned against their movements, but were ignored. DeetsMC and Papa_Gizmo attempted to halt the invaders, but we're slaughtered in a brief stand against overwhelming odds. The city was taken as a relief force was finally organized, but by then it was too late. As TRE, Arkstal, and the bulk of Templars arrived, the Argos soldiers drank down some invisible potions and began a series of guerrilla strikes on the attempts of the relief army to reflag the area, costing them thousands of coins. Ultimately, the flagging was successful and the city was retaken, albeit the entire city had been looted and the prosperous villager concentration camp had had its occupants liberated; by killing them all. Battle of the Cities Once more, Argos began an unprovoked assault on a city not affiliated with either TRE or Arkstal: the city of Atlantis, owned by Apboss. Once again, reinforcements could not arrive in time and Argos plundered the city after brushing aside the defending Apboss. TRE and Arkstal quickly arrived (too late) on the scene, killing one Argos soldier before the rest bolted. Taking advantage of the belief Argos was done for the day, the invading soldiers assaulted the city of Knights owned by Talltitanic. However, this was to be their last flagging attempt. In a colossal 9 on 12 battle, TRE and Arkstal engaged Argos in the midst of the historical ruins of Ico Roma, with adzy of Arkstal leading the charge. Argos quickly losing monumental amounts of gear, while the remnants of Argos tried desperately to stem the tide. Outmaneuvered and finding their escape blocked, the Argos soldiers fought to the last man as the other Clans closed on their flanks, resulting in an absolute massacre. Only two Argos member survived and escaped, whereas TRE and Arkstal suffered no casualties. The equipment and heads of the soldiers of Argos were paraded around after the battle. The battle itself hardened the bond between TRE and her allies. Category:War